


Midnight Train

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Lesbian Relationship, England (Country), F/F, First Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Love, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Seulgi breaks up with Joohyun, and as she waits for a Midnight train to take her to Heathrow for her plane back to South Korea, she thinks about themselves and their relationship
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to the instrumental of Liability by Lorde, even though the title comes from Midnight Train by Sam Smith. Both are works of art

Am I monster? Seulgi wondered as she stood at one of the tube stations in London, waiting for a Midnight train to come along and take her away to Heathrow where she had a flight to catch back to Seoul in South Korea. 

What will her family think of me? She took care of me; she loved me with everything

But Seulgi felt she lost a bit of herself every single day she was living with Bae Joohyun in Camden Park. 

A year and a half ago, nearly two years, she had met Bae Joohyun in a park. Seulgi had been not quite nodding off on a picnic blanket on the perfectly mown lawn of the Seoul Botanical Gardens, and Joohyun had come over and asked if she was ok. Joohyun had been relaxing in the sun as well, the day been Sunday. A rest for all until work resumed on Monday. Unbeknowest to Seulgi, the sunlight making her light and happy, the sunlight had given her a nosebleed.

A big one.

Joohyun got tissues out of her handbag and helped to clean Seulgi up. They sat there on the lawn and talked for two hours. They left each other with phone numbers and Instagram accounts followed. Three months after they first met, Joohyun told Seulgi over coffee in a local cafe, the first days of Autumn upon them, that she moving to the UK. Would Seulgi like to come over for a visit sometime?

Seulgi ended up packing all of her bags and followed Joohyun over there.

It had been something immense but a wonder as well; the changes in everything. Clothes, food, interaction, language, culture, landscape, architecture, history, the day to day life. It truly had been immense, but Seulgi had loved every moment of it - the beginning - even though it left her breathless sometimes and wide-eyed and wondering at the bedroom ceiling at night.

Joohyun had a bouquet of flowers for Seulgi when she first arrived at Heathrow airport. Sticks of lichen covered apple blossom, moon ivy, and white peonies wrapped up in brown paper and tied with string. Seulgi had been glad that it wasn't red roses. For one, they were immensely expensive, and, two, roses were just too typical. Not very original nowadays.

Why Suelgi left...she had her reasons, but she couldn't explain. She'd always love Joohyun, but she had to walk away. Seulgi knew that was stupid. If she loved Joohyun, why did she go? It was completely mindless, it was so utterly stupid. Why break the heart of someone you were quite happy to spend the rest of your life with?

Seulgi hadn't struggled in the UK. God, the place had been a paradise to her. Seulgi had never really loved a place, but, God, she had loved England and Wales as much as she did Joohyun. Everything was so old and fascinating and green. Yes, green. Rolling hills with milliosn of year old bluestone and granite jutting through thick, lush grass. They got a train to the Cotswolds or across the Welsh border to Pembroke every weekend if they were free. The fresh air of the countryside was their weekly dose of health, and Seulgi ran around the countryside, as happy as could be. She loved just cycling and walking around; seeing a place that all the fairytales were based on. Seeing she and Joohyun with a picnic under a acorn tree at the top of a field, overlooking the valley villages.

Maybe a baby crawling about.

When Seulgi had got home to her old apartment in Soeul, she had began to cry, and hadn't been able to stop doing so all night. She was so ashamed of the grief and the nuiscance she had caused Joohyun and her heart, but Seulgi had been able to feel it in her bones. Their time was up. It was coming to an end. Or was that just her madness? 

I love you, I love you, I love you...Seulgi thought every single day of Joohyun, life without her going on, as it always did, to any human being in the whole wide world.


End file.
